


Сгоревшие в любви заживо

by mish_mish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Scott, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Sobbing, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Скотт влюблен в Стайлза со средней школы; дышит этой любовью, оберегает её и утопает в ней все глубже.Стайлзу его любовь не нужна; он поджигает её, разбивает в крошево и сожалеет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Очень тяжелая работа, дающаяся мне через реки слез и минутные истерики. 
> 
> АУшка, где ребята - обычные люди, учатся в универе.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Скотт впервые рассказывает Лидии о своих чувствах набравшись хорошенько на вечеринке по случаю дня рождения последней. Он сидит у бассейна, смеется над шутками Майка, одного из членов команды по лакроссу, и опрокидывает в себя остатки алкоголя, плескающиеся на дне красного пластикового стаканчика. Ему весело и хорошо и, завидев Лидию издалека, он машет ей, призывая присоединиться, что та и делает — внимание остальным гостям она уделила сполна, можно провести время с друзьями.  
Скотт светится так, будто в нем порядка сотни ватт, и Лидия гладит его по жестким темным волосам, смеется над очередной шуткой, брошенной Майком и спрашивает о Стайлзе.  
Стайлз Стилински — вторая неотъемлемая часть Лидии Мартин, — стройный шатен с огромными медовыми глазами и россыпью созвездий-родинок по всему телу. Первой, разумеется, является Скотт МакКолл, капитан их университетской команды по лакроссу, — загорелый брюнет, с характером-солнцем, мягкий как суфле. Они втроем дружат едва ли не с начальной школы и, Лидия уверена, что сильнее их дружбы вряд ли есть что-то на свете.  
Скотт на ее вопрос пожимает плечами, оглядывается так, будто недавно видел Стилински здесь, возможно даже в паре шагов от него, но никого даже смутно напоминающего друга он не находит и потому оборачивается обратно к Лидии с несколько печальным выражением.  
Она пожимает плечами, — мол, ничего страшного, найдется, — и изящно присаживается на скамейку рядом с другом.  
Они весело проводят вечер; люди расходятся, стаканы пустеют, а языки развязываются. Именно так Лидия узнает секрет, который навсегда сломает ее — когда они остаются со Скоттом одни, в их стаканах пусто, а головы наоборот, переполнены словами и предложениями, которые так и льются.  
— А ты знаешь, что, когда мне было двенадцать, я украла у мамы лифчик и, напихав в него ваты, пришла в школу, — Лидия смеется, вспоминая, вновь окунаясь в ту атмосферу, и Скотт не может сдержаться и хохочет.  
— Я говорил Стайлзу, что что-то явно было не так, не могла она вырасти за одну ночь, но он был уверен…  
МакКолл продолжает смеяться, вспоминая двенадцатилетнего нескладного мальчишку, надувшего губы и бубнящего себе под нос о том, что кто-то ничего не знает о физиологии девушек потому что сам не девушка, и заходится в новом приступе смеха, подхватываемом Лидией.  
— Я тогда так была влюблена в Джексона, что пошла на такие подлые меры.  
Они все еще посмеиваются, вспоминают свои пассии, глупые влюбленности и первые серьезные чувства, и у Лидии просто свербит на языке вопрос, который она не может удержать и он срывается.  
— А сейчас, Скотт, есть кто-то кто тебе нравится?  
Лидия думает, что тот не скажет, парни в отличие от девчонок не особые любители потрепаться о любви, но Скотт пьян, окрылен алкоголем, и потому даже не задумывается над ответом.  
— Стайлз.  
Мартин поначалу улыбается, думает, что тот так неудачно шутит, но Скотт вполне серьезен, он отметает сразу легкомысленное “нравится” и говорит значимое “люблю” и от его глубоких и теплых слов Лидии становится жарко.

На следующий день протрезвевший Скотт просит её ничего не рассказывать Стилински, на что она кивает — она бы и не стала, она не настолько глупа. Ещё Скотт говорит ей, что влюблен в Стайлза с третьего класса средней школы и девушка не удивляется, лишь чувствует как ее собственное сердце стучит быстрее — Скотт делится с ней самым сокровенным и интимным. Она обнимает его, прижимает его голову к своей груди и понимает, что ответ на свои чувства тот вряд ли когда-либо получит, каким бы бисексуалом Стилински не был. Ей больно за друга, за обоих друзей, но единственное, что она может, это просто быть рядом и наблюдать.  
Лидия говорит что все пройдет, что нужно подождать, что время лечит. Скотт верит ей; он до одури, до потери пульса хочет верить ей, потому что сердце уже устало болеть, устало кровоточить. 

Когда Стайлз со счастливой улыбкой говорит, что встречается с местным красавчиком Кайлом, Лидия смотрит на Скотта.  
Она смотрит на то, как тот улыбается в ответ на новость, бросает какие-то пошловатые, знакомые только парням, шуточки, держит себя так, будто внутри него сейчас не рушится и не разваливается все так, как происходит это внутри Лидии. Она ничего Стайлзу не говорит, даже не смотрит в его сторону; отходит от них на маленький шажок и обхватывает себя руками, надеясь, что так сможет удержать весь тот камнепад в душе. Глыбы её сожаления, боли, хрупких надежд откалываются и сыпятся, накрывая собой хрупкую девушку — ей так жаль Скотта.  
Она чувствует себя никчемной, потому что Скотт улыбается ей, сжимает ее ледяные пальцы своими, делает все то, что должна делать она. Она ненавидит себя за беспомощность, корит себя за то, что МакКолл утешает ее, расстроенную из-за него.  
Стилински хмурится на ее реакцию, подходит ближе и кладет ладонь ей между лопаток, спрашивает, все ли нормально, она врет что не выспалась и сбегает, мысленно извиняясь перед Скоттом за побег. Она до сих пор не привыкла, не знает как вести себя с его чувствами, безответными и оттого такими болезненными.  
Парни растерянно смотрят ей вслед, смущенно пожимают плечами продолжают разговор.

В начале третьего ночи к Скотту в двери комнаты барабанят острые костяшки, а пьяный голос счастливого Стайлза будит, вырывает из сна так, будто МакКолл и не спал вовсе. На пороге Стилински улыбается широченной улыбкой и тянет руки к вмиг проснувшемуся другу. Он просит переночевать, оправдываясь тем, что его вредный сосед терпеть не будет его пьяную непосредственность, и непременно доложит о выпившем студенте декану. Скотт пропускает друга внутрь, благо у самого соседей нет. Сном, конечно, юный выпивоха не заходится, наоборот, он энергично, как ураган, носится по небольшой комнатке, попутно стягивая с себя сначала толстовку, потом клетчатую рубашку, на майке Скотт его благоразумно останавливает, в помещении не так уж и жарко.  
Стилински оседает на одном из стульев, улыбается как идиот и говорит:  
— Я не против! Но ты все равно не забывай, что я был в нее когда-то влюблен.  
Скотт вопросительно поднимает брови, чешет лоб и давит зевок усталости — он допоздна писал эссе по литературе и лег спать только каких-то полчаса назад.  
— О чем ты?  
— О тебе и Лидии, — сказанное кажется каким-то абсурдом, чем-то инородным, и потому Скотт уточняет, что с Мартин они как были друзьями, так ими и остались.  
Стилински пожимает плечами, едва удержавшись при этом на стуле, но переключать свое внимание не спешит.  
— Вы стали довольно близки, — из уст Стайлза фраза звучит расстроенно, так, будто ему обидно — только надутых губ не хватает.  
Скотт хочет возразить, хочет сказать ему все как на духу о том, к кому по-настоящему питает чувства далекие от дружбы, но Скотт словно кремень, он молчит и не смеет обронить ни единого слова, которое может все испортить.  
— Что за глупости, — качает головой он, встаёт со своего стула и похлопывает друга по плечу, — я не настолько свихнулся, чтобы влюбляться в Лидию, я знаю какой она может быть в отношениях.  
Скотт вспоминает Мартин, грозную, словно выросшую на добрые сантиметров пятьдесят, составляющую распорядок дня для бедняги Паркера, бывшего парня, где четко расписывает места куда они пойдут и сколько именно времени там пробудут. Не сказать, что Лидия настолько плоха в отношениях, нет, она добрая, милая, и Скотт не раз слышал как парни в раздевалке обсуждали проведенные с ней ночи, всегда довольные, всегда расстроенные из-за отказа на предложение о продолжении, но свои минусы и у нее есть.  
— Она избегает меня, мне кажется, — Стайлз чешет кончик носа, прижимается щекой к столешнице и прикрывает глаза, — я сделал что-то не так?  
Скотт не отвечает, только вздыхает и похлопывает Стайлза по плечу, — мол, ты не виноват, все нормально. Он подхватывает Стилински под локоть и ведет его к свободной кровати в другом углу комнаты, пока тот горланит о том, что благословляет их с Мартин роман, если таковой возникнет. Скотт помогает Стайлзу стянуть кеды и выпутаться из футболки, кидает в вертящегося на кровати друга запасным покрывалом и, оставляя на тумбочке у кровати стакан с водой и пару таблеток анальгетиков, возвращается к своей кровати, выключая свет. Скотт делает все на автомате, уж слишком много было у них похожих ночей и слышать с соседней кровати причмокивание и сонное сопение для него теперь уже куда привычней нежели тишину комнаты.


	2. Chapter 2

МакКолл сидит за столом в холле, смотрит на спину лучшего друга, на его расслабленную позу в кольце рук высокого блондина Кайла и внутри него все увядает, сжимается, умирает. Лидии рядом с ним нет, рядом со Скоттом вообще никого нет и поддерживать жизнерадостную улыбку ни для кого не нужно, за что он безмерно благодарен, продолжая смотреть и подыхать от нехватки Стайлза в организме. Скотт натягивает на голову капюшон толстовки, прячется в коконе своей кофты и окунается в свою черную, кипящую жижей боль, давит вновь на вскрытую рану. Он прячет лицо в изгибе локтя и прикрывает глаза — из-за Стилински, вновь возникшего на пороге его комнаты ночью, Скотт едва ли смог поспать.  
Сейчас он закрывает глаза, тяжело вздыхает и не думает о Стайлзе; зализывает раны, захлебывается черной жижей боли и любит.  
— Привет, — знакомый голос и привычное похлопывание по спине, пальцы, задержавшиеся на лишние две секунды.  
— Привет, Стайлз, — полуухмылка Стилински греет душу и режет сердце, его теплый взгляд рождает у Скотта порыв обнять, стиснуть в объятиях, для которых не надо будет искать повода, — какими судьбами? Я уж думал, что Кайл тебя никогда из хватки не выпустит.  
Скотт шутит, расплывается в фальшиво-искренней улыбке и все в нем вопит, кричит, чтобы Стайлз увидел, разглядел. Стилински лишь плюхается на стул рядом, потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы, и усмехается.  
— Звучит так, будто ты ревнуешь! — он хохочет, взъерошивая и без того лежащие в беспорядке волосы и смотрит прямо в глаза Скотта, в мгновение потерявшие весь свой напускной задор. — Если для тебя это так важно, я всегда могу уступить Кайла тебе, дружеская солидарность, кодекс братана и все такое, знаешь?  
Стилински игриво двигает бровями, светится ухмылками и делает вид, что не замечает облегчения, с которым Скотт вздыхает и отводит взгляд — показалось.  
— Он не в моем вкусе, — подхватывает шутку МакКолл, чувствуя при этом, что ступает на тонкий лед — в прошлый раз за такими разговорами он проговорился Лидии о своих чувствах к Стайлзу, повторять ему подобного не хотелось.  
— Кто же в твоем, Скотти? — Стайлз незаметно облизывает губы, незаметно для всех кроме Скотта, который готов уже только за это движение сболтнуть сокровенное “ты”, но Скотт не идиот, он держал в себе эти чувства слишком долго, слишком упорно, чтобы попасться так нелепо, выдать себя так глупо.  
— Явно не блондины, — продолжает игру, улыбается ярко, скидывает капюшон с головы и смотрит прямо, с легким вызовом. Стайлз хочет спросить что-то еще, даже успевает открыть рот, но вихрем вторгающаяся за их стол Лидия прерывает его мысли, и МакКолл благодарен ей настолько, что готов расцеловать ее аккуратные пальцы с новым маникюром.  
— Там Кайл о тебе спрашивал, — начинает она резко, без приветствия, — я сказала ему, что до конца пар ты занят.  
Скотту хочется смеяться, громко и заливисто, когда он смотрит на ошарашенное выражение лица Стайлза, которому Мартин возвращает конспекты по риторике с теми темами, которые она пропустила. Стилински, впрочем, быстро приходит в себя, улыбается девушке и говорит, что давно не исполнял роль друга на должном уровне, что явно не обещает ничего хорошего для всех них.  
Они проводят целый день в компании друг друга, и Скотту почти удается отвлечься от тисков, что раз за разом стискивают сердце. 

В столовой они сидят все вместе, включая нового бойфренда Стайлза — Кайла. Они шумят, переговариваются, и Скотт удачно сливается с обстановкой, упирается взглядом в свою тарелку с парой сэндвичей и молчит. Стилински нагло ворует с подноса своего блондина жареную картошку, хохочет и спрашивает у Лидии о планах на пятничный вечер, приглашая сходить в кино. К Скотту он не обращается, у Скотта подработка.  
МакКолл наблюдает за происходящим поверх своего стакана с кофе и ловит взгляд подруги в тот самый момент, когда Стайлз отворачивается. Лидия смотрит так, будто знает его боль, будто проходит через то же, что и он сейчас, но МакКолл ее лучший друг и кому, как не ему знать, что Мартин не влюблялась в лучших друзей, не испытывала этого ужасающего чувства безответности. Но она продолжает смотреть с такой болью, что Скотт знает, что она проходит через это именно сейчас, что она несет на себе его бремя, его безответную влюбленность и этот груз из боли. Она сидит рядом с ним, держит его ладони в своих руках и не смотрит в сторону Стайлза, заполняет собой весь обзор Скотта, чтобы тот тоже не смотрел, чтобы было не так больно. В такие моменты МакКолл спрашивает себя, почему не смог влюбиться в другого лучшего друга, с длинными рыжими волосами с отблеском меди. 

На литературе Лидия сидит вместе со Стайлзом, потому что у Скотта сейчас физика. Она проводит концом ручки по губам и смотрит исподтишка на друга. Она хочет спросить у него про Скотта, хочет узнать что тот чувствует, но она молчит, потому что Лидия не дура, Лидия одна из умнейших студенток курса. Да и Стайлз вовсе не идиот, он смышленый малый, и не заметить того, как двое его лучших друзей отстраняются от него он не может. Он ищет ответы в опущенных ресницах и поджатых губах Лидии, когда спрашивает её напрямую, но ответа не получает. Он хмурится, и когда пара заканчивается, смотрит в сторону Скотта, задержавшегося у стола первокурсника Лиама, которому помогает с темой по философии, и думает о том, что Скотт так же промолчит, как и подруга.  
Стайлз не глупый, но собрать этот пазл у него все равно не выходит, ему недостает кусочков мозаики и потому он просто ждет.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз узнает о чувствах Скотта случайно, настолько не специально, что это кажется нелепой шуткой, когда он это слышит. Лидия всегда довольно громко говорит, а Стайлз никогда не пропускает ни единого ее слова мимо ушей. Он узнает, что лучший друг влюблен в него с третьего класса средней школы и к его горлу поступает едкий ком.  
Слушая их разговор со Скоттом, Стайлз вжимается в стену, мечтает слиться с ней, раствориться и не слышать ничего. Голос девушки переполнен сожалением и болью, и Стайлзу кажется, будто эти чувства как вирус, передаются по воздуху и застревают в грудине. В его голове крутится шквал из слов Лидии и отвращения к себе, этой заразной боли и крошечной капли самодовольства — _Скотт МакКолл влюблен в него_. Стайлз ненавидит себя за эту каплю, душит ее в зародыше, но не избавляется, наслаждается, путается в собственных мыслях и не замечает, как друзья уходят, оставляя его одного стоять, вжавшегося в стену. Лишь слова Лидии назойливо бьют его, кусают:  
— Это пройдет, время лечит.   
Стайлз надеется, что она права, но он реалист, ведь Скотт, мать его, МакКолл влюблён в него не просто какой-то месяц, он душит себя чувствами ещё со средней школы. В его случае, — Стайлз уверен на прочные девяносто процентов, — время уже не помощник. 

Стайлз думает о Скотте и его чувствах второй день подряд, смотрит в упор и с трудом может понять, распознать их в его глазах — в них все по-прежнему, все пропитано дружбой. Стилински думает, что, возможно ошибся, что воспринял все не так, но Лидия выглядит все так же печально, а Скотт все так же понимающе, дружелюбно и _обычно_. До тех самых пор, пока Стайлз не провоцирует; он стоит слишком близко, заглядывает в глаза снова и, наконец, видит этот по-щенячьи преданный взгляд, эту дикую необузданную вспышку боли, жажды. Тогда Скотт отступает сам, шарахается, едва ли не падает на пол и улыбается так, будто это на самом деле смешно. Стайлз не смеется, ему хочется выть, потому что друга у него больше нет, потому что слова Лидии, ненароком подслушанные им, отняли Скотта, забрали и возвращать не спешат.   
Стайлз запирается в своей комнате, забивается в угол и давит истерику, бьет кулаками стену и ненавидит, ненавидит, _ненавидит_ Скотта, потому что тот все испортил, испоганил их такую крепкую дружбу. Стайлз завывает, скулит и упирается горящим лбом в прохладную поверхность — подхватил эту удушающую холеру, эту тоскливую больную печаль, разрушающую внутренности. Стайлзу не нужно от Скотта его _все_ , не нужно уже ничего, кроме, пожалуй, низкого градуса и хорошего секса, чтобы забыть, чтобы проснуться и не знать никого из этих людей.   
Это первая и, возможно, последняя его истерика из-за глупого Скотта и его глупых чувств, выматывающая и бесполезная для Стайлза, как и все предыдущие его истерики.   
Кайл звонит почти вовремя, когда Стайлза почти отпустило и он почти поднялся из своего угла, из своего минутного отчаяния, и Стилински рад его слышать, рад осознавать, что сегодня, меньше чем через полчаса, его отвлекут, заставят забыть о лучшем друге. Кайл выезжает, а Стайлз еще минуту сидит и смотрит на дрожащие пальцы, стискивающие джинсы, комкающие жесткую ткань.  
Выкинуть Скотта из головы не получается, слова преследуют его на каждой мысли, а образ не покидает даже с приездом Кайла, с его жесткими губами и сильным телом.   
Стайлз ненавидит Скотта все больше, потому что это уже не болезнь, это отравление.

Эта осень, холодная и пустая, растягивается как жвачка, тянется нугой и не желает заканчиваться. Скотт смотрит на нее из окна закусочной, хмурится, путаясь в своей паутине мыслей, и бросает взгляд на мобильник. Они со Стайлзом договорились встретиться в закусочной в пять, но на часах уже пошла двадцатая минута, а от Стилински, пусть и постоянно опаздывающего, нет новостей. Скотт успевает даже подумать, что с тем могло что-то случится, но тут же отметает подобную мысль — предмет раздумий с опозданием на двадцать пять минут и сорок одну секунду сейчас врывается в закусочную, едва не сбивая собой официантку. Завидев МакКолла, он машет, улыбается радостной улыбкой и спешит к нему. Скотт улыбается в ответ, но счастливое выражение гаснет, когда за спиной друга выплывает фигура знакомого блондина. Кайл ступает вслед за Стайлзом, сдержанно кивает Скотту — они едва ли обменивались фразами в универе, — и присаживается на свободное место у окна. Стилински плюхается рядом, растирает замерзшие щеки и заказывает у официантки большую порцию фри и стакан колы.   
Скотт упирается взглядом в стол, чтобы не смотреть на шею Стайлза, покрытую парой свежих засосов, сжимает кулаки, чтобы хоть как-то удержать волну раздражения. Стайлз трещит без умолку, говорит с Кайлом о предстоящих выходных, о матче по лакроссу, который состоится через полторы недели, и МакКолл чувствует себя сейчас таким лишним здесь, что резко поднимается и скрывается от взгляда Стайлза в уборной. Он опирается ладонями о раковину, смотрит в слив и думает, что остаться здесь до закрытия этой забегаловки — одна из лучших идей, которые когда-либо посещали его.   
Стайлз приходит за ним спустя семь минут, встревоженный, но довольный. Он спрашивает, все ли нормально, в ответ получая кивок и вялую улыбку. Скотт смотрит на него своим обычным теплым взглядом, проводит ладонью по его плечу — привилегии крепкой дружбы, — и говорит, что пойдет домой.   
— Не хочу прерывать ваше свидание.  
Стилински, пусть и хмуриться, но кивает, смотря вслед уходящему лучшему другу и чувствуя тяжесть в груди; последнее, чего ему хотелось — вот так кинуть Скотта. 

Стилински понятия не имеет что именно движет им сейчас, когда он набирает это сообщение и отправляет Скотту.   
_“Как насчет того, чтобы собраться втроем и затусить?”_  
Он пьет, но не пьян, смотрит на часы на экране телефона и ждет. Он думает, что заигрался, когда Лидия звонит ему и раздраженно шипит в трубку о том, что у нее с утра сдача курсовой по истории, а сейчас она готовит проект по химии. Тон ее меняется, когда она настойчиво просит его не звать Скотта, потому что тот после матча должен отдохнуть, ведь ему хорошенько досталось на поле. Стайлз молча слушает ее, кивает, хоть она и не видит, и прекрасно понимает, что она говорит это слишком поздно — Скотту он уже написал. И тот приезжает спустя минут двадцать с привычной тёплой улыбкой и прихрамывающий на одну ногу, и Стайлзу не стыдно, он ничего не чувствует кроме горячего кома где-то в грудине — _Скотт приехал несмотря на усталость и боль в ноге_.   
МакКолл смеётся, присаживаясь рядом с другом на диванчик из темной кожи, и с сожалением говорит, что танцор из него сегодня никудышный. Стилински все равно; он заказывает ещё выпивки и обсуждает со Скоттом прошедшую игру, попутно окидывая взглядом зал.   
Стайлз не уверен чего хочет добиться, но продолжает оставлять Скотта одного за столиком и танцевать с очередной девушкой в экстремально коротком платье, краем глаза лишь замечая, как друг сидит одиноко, ссутулив плечи и гоняя по стенкам своего бокала горячительную жидкость. Стайлзу не жаль, он уверен в этом на нетвердые восемьдесят процентов.   
В таком ключе проходят два часа и в начале третьего МакКолл предлагает отправиться домой. Он устало трёт глаза, больше не смотрит на Стайлза и уж тем более на девушку у того под рукой. Его нога тянет болью, плечи болят от неудобной позы и в груди слишком горячо от выпивки, но Стайлз качает головой, говорит о том, что только начал развлекаться и смотрит внимательно, ловя жадно выражение недовольства и усталости на знакомом лице. В этот вечер они не находят компромисса, и Скотт ковыляет в общежитие один, благо на выходные ограничения по времени на вход у них нет.   
Стайлзу все ещё не стыдно, возможно лишь перед девушкой, ведь остаток вечера его мысли не покидает лучший друг, которого угораздило влюбиться не в того человека.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Стилински звонит в начале первого, и голос его не пропитан пьяной радостью, он тверд и почти трезв, что заставляет Скотта тут же подняться на ноги. На заднем фоне приглушенно играет громкая музыка, люди переговариваются и дует ветер.   
— Скотт, мне плохо, — говорит Стилински медленно, с расстановкой, но прерывается на мгновение, будто пытаясь подобрать слова. — Еще этот ублюдок Кайл…  
— Что случилось, Стайлз? — Скотт сидит на постели, опустив голову, вслушиваясь в родной голос и пытаясь понять, нужна ли его помощь. — Он сделал тебе что-то?  
— Забери меня отсюда, Скотти, — усталый голос, и МакКолл срывается, накидывает первое, что попадается под руки, и седлает байк.   
Скотту кажется, будто он едет полночи, долгие часы проносящихся мимо цветных витрин и улиц, его собственных губительных мыслей и рева мотоцикла.   
Когда он подъезжает, то Стайлз уже стоит на улице у бара, пропитанного запахом спирта и выхлопных газов, и спорит с Кайлом. Они не ссорятся, не скандалят, просто переругиваются, лениво и пьяно, хватая друг друга за руки и пихая в плечи, но когда Скотт подъезжает, атмосфера меняется. Кайл злится, рычит и хватает Стайлза крепко, возможно даже крепче, чем обычно. Он что-то высказывает Стилински, кивком головы указывает в сторону только приехавшего Скотта и проводит ладонью по щеке юноши. Самого Скотта, сонного и продрогшего, сложившаяся ситуация лишь совсем немного раздражает, и он уверен, как только доставит Стайлза домой, выскажет ему все как на духу, чтобы тот не разъезжал по таким злачным местам непонятно с кем.   
Кайл ерошит волосы Стайлза, отчего тот неприятно морщится, и поворачивается к успевшему слезть с байка Скотту.   
— Поезжай домой, МакКолл, — грубо говорит блондин.  
Скотт уставший, не спавший почти двое суток подряд, нисколько не злится, только хмурится и смотрит на друга. Скотту хочется вытянуть его из этой алкогольной дымки, насильно выдернуть за руку и усадить на байк, поехать, наконец, досыпать последние часы перед подработкой, но он ничего не делает, просто ждет.  
— Да, Скотт, езжай, — наконец отмирает Стилински, — извини за звонок.   
Он слегка улыбается, одними уголками губ, похлопывает МакКолла по плечу, и Скотт чувствует, что готов зарычать. Возможно, это было бы последней каплей, где МакКолл бы сорвался, в несколько шагов оказался бы рядом с другом и хорошенько встряхнул бы его за плечи, возможно крикнул бы еще в лицо, что он не чертова собачонка, которую можно вот так, пинком. Но Скотт просто молчит, просто трет глаза и сжимает зубы, потому что он самый большой влюбленный идиот на свете. Вбивая в себя, в свое сердце, очередной кол, юноша не уверен, что у него в груди все еще работающий орган, а не просто кусок мяса, трепыхающийся и безнадежно влюбленный.  
Кайл уводит Стайлза внутрь бара, шепчет ему что-то на ухо и тот, оборачиваясь еще раз на Скотта, оставляет друга в компании из пары курильщиков, наблюдавших за маленьким развернувшимся концертом.   
Ночной холод пробирается под куртку, застревает тяжестью в горле и оседает на кончиках пальцев, которые никогда не мерзнут. Скотт не уезжает, остается сидеть на байке под баром, дремлет, склонив голову на грудь, и ждет, когда Стилински нагуляется. 

Сердце Лидии Мартин просто не способно выдержать столько боли, она уверена. Она прямо чувствует, что вот еще, совсем немного и оно треснет по швам, выпуская все мерзкое, болезненное, все что она скрывала, наружу.   
Она смотрит на Скотта, украдкой потирающего красные глаза, стирающего соленые капли еще в их зачатке, и не может больше выдерживать эту боль. Она удивляется его силе, тому, как он еще способен держать лицо, — кому, как не ей знать, что сил уже не осталось. Стайлз добивает их здесь и сейчас, вырывает последние нервы, сметает последние опоры и ждет.   
Лидия сжимает плечи Скотта в своих объятиях, плачет надрывно, с всхлипами, шмыгая носом, размазывая тушь под глазами, а МакКолл лишь гладит ее по спине дрожащими руками — его истерика уже топчется на пороге, стучится в двери и просится наружу.   
— Ну, чего ты плачешь, глупая? — за глупую он тут же получает подзатыльник, новую порцию слез на своей футболке и хриплое:  
— Так больно, — шепчет куда-то в плечо, — тебе так больно, Скотт, а я такая бесполезная.  
В этот момент МакКолл думает, что не стоило ей рассказывать о своем неудачном походе за Стайлзом этой ночью. И тем более не стоило упоминать, что возвращался в общежитие он один — Стилински ехал с Кайлом на такси.   
Он обнимает Лидию крепче, почти стискивает в объятиях и дышит запахом ее волос, так приятно пахнущих лавандой. Ему кажется, что этот запах спасает, отвлекает. 

— Ты используешь его… — Лидия прижимается щекой к плечу Стилински, переплетает свои пальцы с его и думает о Скотте, не пришедшем сегодня на первую пару. Она не переживает — знает, что тот не придет и на вторую, слишком занятый над проектом по философии.   
Стилински слышит ее слова отчетливо, они вгрызаются в него и когда-то крошечная капля самодовольства — _Скотт МакКолл влюблен в меня,_ — разрастается океаном, поглощая в себе юношу, утопая его трепетные дружеские чувства в этой новой эгоистичной эмоции. Стайлз не отрицает слова девушки, он согласен с ними абсолютно — он нагло использует чувства лучшего друга, будь то просьба о покупке кофе или же звонок посреди ночи с просьбой приехать. Стайлз в такие моменты чувствует себя жестоким — отправляя МакКолла, сонного и встревоженного, обратно домой, убеждая, что это была лишь ложная тревога, что его присутствие не нужно. Стайлз чувствует себя последней сволочью, потому что ему нравится, и печальный взгляд МакКолла, и его преданность и его широкая спина с опущенными плечами, когда тот кивает и возвращается в общежитие. Он думает об этом как о своеобразной мести — когда-то, в средней школе, он так бегал за Скоттом, как собачонка, преданная и верная. И сейчас, открыв для себя чувства лучшего друга, Стилински чувствует себя до невозможности окрыленным и лишь скорбящий, преисполненный печали и боли вид Лидии Мартин омрачает все.   
Лидия деликатная, осторожная, но прямая; она не спрашивает о чувствах Стайлза к Скотту, она молчит о чувствах самого МакКолла, но не сдерживается и роняет обвиняющее:  
— Ты используешь его…   
Стайлз не отрицает, но хочет возразить, сказать, что она не понимает. Он чувствует в себе хрипящую осень, как и во всех вокруг и потому не видит причин быть обманчиво теплым.   
— Его все устраивает.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Скотт ненавидит Стайлза, он ненавидит его так сильно, что зубы скрипят, кулаки сжимаются, а сердце делает скачок. Стилински, пьяный, но все же стоящий на ногах, опирается о косяк его двери, смотрит огромными глазами куда-то глубоко в душу и говорит, что все знает.   
Скотт злится, мечтает захлопнуть дверь прямо перед носом этого придурка, который мучает его последние несколько недель, но рука не поднимается, больное, израненное чувство, которое Скотт больше не осмеливается называть любовью, тянется к Стайлзу, прощает его, все еще заставляет Скотта стоять и выслушивать.   
— Ты любишь меня, — слишком тихо, одними губами, но так громко для Скотта, будто вытащили самый грязный секрет и выставили на обозрение, словно встряхнули душу и оттуда повываливались все чувства.   
Скотт молчит, продолжая стоять на пороге и слушать. Стайлз пьян, и сейчас ничего кроме жестоких обвинений, подстегнутых алкоголем, МакКолл не ждет, возможно к ним прибавится парочка ударов в челюсть и метко брошенное: _”Ты мне больше не друг”_. Скотт согласен на это, но Стилински молчит, изучает пол под ногами и ковыряет пальцем косяк двери.   
— Зачем ты пришел, Стайлз?   
Скотт устает от молчания, от недосказанности, от постоянно пьяного ~~бывшего~~ друга на своем пороге после полуночи. Еще он устает от боли, нестерпимой и колючей, которой непроизвольно заразил троих дорогих людей. Стилински на пороге мнется, отлипает от косяка и делает на удивление уверенные шаги в сторону Скотта.   
— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
 _“Он пьян”_ , напоминает себе Скотт, чувствуя пальцы, цепкие и тонкие, на своих плечах, кончик носа, мазнувший по щеке, тяжесть чужого тела, опирающегося на него. Скотт не понимает, чего Стайлз добивается, забираясь холодными после морозной улицы пальцами под ворот его футболки, потому, торопливо отстранив его от себя, говорит:  
— Иди домой, Стайлз, прошу тебя.   
Скотт умоляет, готовый стать на колени, лишь бы _этот_ Стайлз ушел, лишь бы не стоял здесь и не искушал, не говорил все эти правдивые, очевидные вещи. Но Стилински не уходит; делает шаг еще ближе и целует его грубо и неловко, врезаясь губами в губы, сталкиваясь носами. Жадно, в первый и последний раз, с языком и приглушенными стонами, с мыслями, что этот гребанный поцелуй лучшее, что произошло с ними за эту неделю, если не месяц. Скотт перехватывает инициативу; тянет Стайлза ближе к себе, запускает ладонь в его короткие волосы на затылке и ему кажется что он, черт возьми, вышел из годовой комы, где были только трубки, аппараты жизнеобеспечения и никакого Стайлза.  
Он прижимает его спиной к стене, прерывает поцелуй, чтобы сделать вздох, но перевести дыхание не успевает — Стилински тянется к нему за продолжением. На его языке привкус выпитого рома со сладкой колой и мятой, руки такие же ледяные, как и промозглая осень в его душе, но Скотт не находит сочетания более подходящего, более любимого. Он стягивает с головы Стилински черный капюшон, забирается тёплыми ладонями под футболку, оглаживает пальцами тазовые косточки лучшего друга и слышит противный голос в голове, вопящий о том, чтобы он остановился. Скотт понимает, что серьезно так налажал, когда Стайлз отстраняется от него с припухшими губами и диким возбуждением в глазах.   
Скотту кажется, будто он сам пьянеет от вкуса Стайлза, потому что будь он трезвым, он бы никогда не наделал столько ошибок разом, он уверен в этом и потому не отстраняется, потому вжимает Стилински в стену своим телом, потому кусает его губы. Стайлз пьян и возбужден, слишком много думает о чувствах Скотта и пользуется им бесстыдно, спускается пальцами по рельефу мышц к резинке спортивных штанов, которые МакКолл носит дома, и думает, что вполне не против провести с ним ночь. Но Скотт отталкивает, смотрит взглядом побитого щенка и качает головой — он все ещё старается удержать крупицы их сбегающей дружбы, удержать то малое _нормально_.   
— Ты любишь меня, Скотти, — Стайлз использует грязные приемы вроде кончика языка пробегающего по исцелованным губам, ладони на бедре и этого болезненно родного _Скотти_. МакКолл хочет выставить наглеца прочь, вытолкнуть из комнаты с силой, чтобы тот пришёл в себя, но вместо этого тянет за петлицы джинсов к себе, сгребая в охапку этого нескладного идиота и целуя, целуя, _целуя_.   
Они зависают в дверях, неловко сталкиваясь вновь и вновь губами, дышат горячими вздохами, опаляя кожу, сжимают пальцами крепко; один — боясь, что если отпустит, то все исчезнет, второй — что, если не будет держаться, непременно завалится прямо здесь.  
Медовые глаза Стайлза расфокусированы, застланы алкогольной дымкой, но Скотт все равно не находит ничего прекраснее, Стилински же с трудом может сфокусироваться на чем-то одном — его взгляд лихорадочно скачет с влажных губ Скотта на его родинку на подбородке, на ее копию на его шее и обратно к губам. Он не смотрит МакКоллу в глаза до тех пор, пока тот не обхватывает горящие щеки ладонями и насильно не заставляет это сделать — слишком жаркий взгляд, слишком понятный без слов, и Стайлз хочет потянуться за еще одним таким же понятным поцелуем, но Скотт проворней, Скотт целует первым.  
Они добираются до кровати Скотта, срывая и стягивая одежду, путаясь в ногах друг друга, топчась по скинутым толстовке и майке. Последний предупредительный звоночек в голове Скотта доживает секунды, когда тот толкает Стилински на свою односпальную кровать и нависает сверху. Он думает, что он последний козел, глядя на раскрасневшегося Стайлза под собой, думая, что дружбе их конец, но не в силах оттолкнуть протянутые руки — в его жизни, наконец, столько Стайлза, сколько не было еще никогда, столько, что он задыхается.   
Он целует бывшего лучшего друга, запуская руку в его волосы, перебирает жестковатые от укладки волосы и чувствует, как тот стонет в его рот.   
Стайлз слишком напористый; его ладони хаотично летают по груди Скотта, губы оставляют влажные следы на коже, пальцы сжимают напряженный член Скотта через спортивные штаны. МакКоллу хочется его тормознуть, приостановить, попросить чтобы помедленнее, но не успевает — Стайлз уже тянет прочь свои брюки и мягко покусывает нижнюю губу друга. 

Стилински растягивается на постели, зарывается на мгновение носом в подушки и подается бедрами навстречу Скотту. Тот входит в него сзади, прижимаясь грудью к спине Стилински, вдавливая всем телом в матрас и осыпая плечи жаркими поцелуями. Стайлз просит больше, просит сильнее, выстанывает его имя, и Скотту кажется, что это сон. Он думает, что перепил, и теперь это все ему снится, что все это чертово сонное видение; в повороте головы Стилински, когда тот тянется за поцелуем, в его крепко стискивающих простынь пальцах, в покрасневших щеках, так ярко контрастирующих с его бледной кожей, усыпанной в родинках, что кажется Скотту очаровательным, возбуждающим не меньше искусанных приоткрытых в наслаждении губ.   
Скотт меняет их позу быстро, приподнимая Стайлза за бедра и переворачивая на спину. Скотт толкается в горячее тело хаотично, сменяя быстрое движение дразняще медленным, и Стилински, поджимая пальцы ног, задыхается, ловя опухшими губами воздух прямо у рта МакКолла, который смотрит, который прислоняется лбом ко лбу и дышит дыханием любовника, ловит его губы тогда, когда тот только успевает подумать о поцелуе.   
Стайлз пьян и ему кажется это волшебным, каждое их движение, каждый жадный поцелуй, и он уверен, что, будь он трезвым, ничего бы не изменилось, потому что Скотт знает. Знает его настолько хорошо, как себя самого. 

Наутро Скотт встаёт первый, трёт глаза и в полной мере чувствует, как облажался, видя рядом с собой на узкой кровати лучшего друга; тот кутается в кокон из одного единственного одеяла, оставляя МакКолла наедине с прохладой комнаты. Скотт собирается на пары тихо, оставляя на тумбочке неизменные аспирин и воду, укрывая Стайлза ещё одним покрывалом и собирая с пола его вещи.   
Ключ от комнаты в обед отдаёт ему Лидия, и Скотт даже не удивляется; он ожидал подобного, как и того, что покажется Стайлз примерно к последней паре, подходя ближе, и прося, чтобы все это забылось. Он не говорит об ошибке, ссылается на алкоголь, а Скотт не слушает, только и смотрит, что она засосы на шее Стилински. Его засосы, которые он оставлял вчера на его коже, там где были родинки. Он считал каждую.   
Стыд и вина съедают его, выжигают в нем дыру, когда лучший друг, на этот раз точно бывший, уходит с понурой головой к столу, где сидит его бойфренд.  
Они не говорят после случившегося, не сидят за общим столом, не смотрят друг на друга, и Лидия в отчаянии. Она мечется между двумя, и Скотт готов отпустить ее, видя, как той больно, но она лишь зло пихает его в плечо.  
— Я не из тех, кто бросает друзей, МакКолл! — говорит она тогда, буравя взглядом стол за который от них отсел Стайлз. Скотт улыбается ее словам и наслаждается ее компанией. О произошедшем между ним и Стайлзом он молчит, не желая причинять ей еще больше боли. Сам горит в этой агонии чувств.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Стайлз заявляется к нему вновь, он не пьян и твердо стоит на ногах, он не лезет с поцелуями и не тянет в кровать. Он и не извиняется.   
На какое-то мгновение Скотт думает даже не пускать его, сделать вид, будто его нет, и Стайлз лишь зря стоит под дверью, но он никогда не был таким жестоким, особенно по отношению к Стилински.   
Стайлз выглядит нормально, в своей черной толстовке, той самой, которая была на нем в ту ночь, с натянутым капюшоном и взъерошенной копной каштановых волос. Скотту хочется спросить, зачем тот пришёл, для чего продолжает без конца бередить рану, но он молчит, лишь выжидающе смотря на гостя.  
— Лидия сказала, что её конспекты по химии у тебя, — Стайлз не смотрит в глаза, отводит взгляд в пол и облизывает пересохшие губы. Он рвёт Скотта своим внешним видом изнутри, выскабливает все без остатка, оставляет пустую коробку из рёбер.   
— Да, сейчас.   
Скотт находит тетради за минуту, если не меньше, отдаёт в руки и рвётся между желанием задержать, наладить, и убрать из своей жизни, захлопнуть двери. Он остаётся на том, что есть — на подвешенном прощанье, без прежних улыбок и шуток. Сам испортил все, сам со всем этим и живи. 

Изначально Стайлз не хотел ни о чем говорить Лидии, но он до дикого накосячил, а она единственная после Скотта, которая поймёт, которая поможет.  
— Мы переспали, — задумчивым тоном говорит ей Стайлз, подпирая щеку рукой. Он старается не смотреть на нее, представляя реакцию.   
— Ты и Кайл? — Лидия не отрывается от своего конспекта, выводит тему и пару сносок, не видит того, как Стилински качает головой.   
— Я и Скотт.   
Мартин роняет ручку, и Стайлз готов покаяться, что вместе с ней падает куда-то вниз и её сердце. Он готов к её уничтожающему шипению, которое она практикует на нем, когда он лажает, но вместо всего этого девушка поднимает голову и на Стайлза больше не смотрит. Она взглядом ищет Скотта, и Стайлз может поклясться, что видит в её глазах страх, печаль и несметное количество боли, под которой её хрупкие плечи рано или поздно не выдержат.  
Смотря на неё такую, Стайлз думает, что возможно ей не стоило этого знать, она и так слишком переживает за них, но сказанного не воротишь, и теперь Стайлз просто сидит и ждёт.   
— Ты идиот, Стилински, — сокрушено заключает она, поднимаясь из-за парты и спеша к выходу из аудитории.   
_Не помогла._

По прошествию недели их отношения все натягиваются, норовя вот-вот лопнуть, не оставив после себя ничего. И, как бы Лидия не хотела все наладить, но заставить Стайлза полюбить Скотта не дружеской любовью она не может. Конечно, если бы только в этом была проблема, возможно, они бы давно её решили, но её мальчики слишком упертые, слишком разбитые и, кажется, уже пустые, чтобы пытаться хоть что-то сделать со всем этим хаосом, что они натворили. Она тоже ничего не может сделать и потому даже не пытается, пуская, как и они, все на самотек.

Просиживая своё время в кофейне с Лидией, чтобы отогреть холод осени с пальцев, Стайлз в который раз думает о том, как хотел бы отмотать время на неделю назад, чтобы не приезжать к Скотту и не портить все окончательно, а лучше до того момента, когда он слышит слова Лидии о чувствах друга, чтобы уж наверняка. Он смотрит на оседающую пенку на капучино подруги и думает о том, как же чертовски сильно он ненавидит Скотта, который за один гребанный месяц испортил своими чувствами все. Ненавидит, конечно, лишь на словах, почти подыхая за эту неделю без друга.  
— Ты все ещё надеешься, что все наладится? — вопрос срывается против его воли, когда он замечает, как энергично Мартин просматривает фотографии на своём смартфоне.   
Её палец замирает над экраном, а сердце замирает в груди; она, как и большинство девушек, верит, что все непременно должно кончиться хорошо.   
— Мы знаем друг друга слишком долго, чтобы все закончилось плохо. Я верю в нас.   
Но Стайлз не верит, как, возможно, перестал верить и солнечный Скотт, и несомненно, рано или поздно, прекратит верить и Лидия. Стайлзу больно от осознания того, что они перестали бороться за свою дружбу, что теперь их, казалось бы, и не связывает ничего больше, хотя нитей в свое время было предостаточно, сейчас, они все разорваны, некоторые даже в клочья.   
Стилински вновь поднимает взгляд на подругу, смотрит на ее бледное лицо, в глаза, где плещется невыплаканная боль её утраты, боль разбитого сердца Скотта и последствия опрометчивых поступков его, Стайлза.


	7. Chapter 7

Все обращается в прах одним ноябрьским вечером. Они втроём греются в кафе, беседуют о выходных. Лидия впервые за неделю чувствует себя цельной, чувствует, что все, как будто, по-прежнему. Они говорят, даже улыбаются почти не фальшивыми улыбками и уходя, наматывают вокруг шеи шарфы. Они провожают Лидию до её съемной квартиры, идут молча и разбивают все в крошево в фойе её дома. Мартин не успевает уследить, понять с чего начинается разговор и слышит только голос Скотта, больной и нуждающийся, который больше не может держать в себе.  
— Я бы все для тебя, — шепчет надрывно, пытаясь удержать, не дать вырваться словам, но все напрасно — Стайлз слышит прекрасно, как и Лидия, стоящая поодаль.   
— Мне не нужно твое _все_ , Скотти, — слишком жестко и слишком мягко одновременно, слишком с сожалением.   
Лидия прижимает ладони к губам, удерживает всхлип, но не слезы. Она готова сорваться с места в эту же секунду, броситься к обоим и сделать хоть что-нибудь прежде чем они окончательно все разрушат, но ноги не слушаются, дрожат, и ей ничего не остается кроме как наблюдать, как она и делала все это время.   
— Мне никогда это не было нужно, и никогда не будет, — Стилински говорит, чувствуя привкус желчи на языке и морозный холод в груди, где сердце почти уже не бьется, где его уже ничего не согревает.   
Скотт молчит, смотрит не на Стайлза, куда-то ему под ребра, куда-то, где все припорошено снегом и захлебывается невысказанными признаниями, уже ненужными. Его сердце осколками валяется у ног _бывшего_ лучшего друга, кровавыми крошками осыпается его любовь и его не спасти — последняя стадия.   
— Пожалуйста…  
Тихий шепот, унизительная просьба не делать больно, опоздавшая на добрые три года, если не больше, но Скотт уже не контролирует слова, он вообще уже ничего не контролирует, опустошенной куклой стоя посреди комнаты. Лидия всхлипывает где-то в углу за них обоих, бессильно опустившись на пол и стирая кулаком слезы с раскрасневшихся щек. Она не винит Стайлза, никто его не винит, кроме, возможно, его самого, но все равно смотрит на него с затаенной надеждой. Ее трепещущее, самое живое из них троих сердце, бьется в груди как птица, стучится о ребра и кричит, едва ли не вопит от боли и от любви. Она не знает, как все исправить, когда исправлять больше нечего. 

Скотт продолжает посещать занятия регулярно, но сидит уже отдельно, не смотрит ни на одного из своих когда-то лучших друзей, он чувствует, что бросил их и чувствует себя самого брошенным. Ему все еще больно смотреть на Стайлза, холодного и будто замерзшего изнутри, и стыдно ловить на себе взгляды Лидии, переполненные то сожалением, то обидой.   
Скотт едва ли чувствует хоть что-то кроме беспросветной боли, ее крепких тисков, сжимающих его пустую грудную клетку — сердце, искалеченный комок чувств, осталось рядом со Стайлзом, там где и должно быть.  
У Скотта болит в груди постоянно, не даёт передохнуть, не позволяет сделать вздоха. Там пожар, там пепелище на добрых пять лет вперёд, и ничего не помогает, ничего не спасает.  
Он дышит через трубки, живёт с аппаратами и вечным пиликаньем в ушах, и гаснет. Укрывается капюшоном толстовки, уходит в себя, топит себя в мыслях. Рисует на лице улыбку, и будто хоронит себя заживо в этих украдкой брошенных взглядах на того, кто как вселенная для него.   
У Скотта в груди живая рана, и он каждый раз, засыпая, просит, чтобы затянулась, чтобы не болела. 

Лидия уходит от Скотта вытирая ладонью мокрые щеки. Она ступает по ступеням прочь из общежития и больше не плачет — истерика осталась в комнате МакКолла, в его четырех стенах, с ним наедине.  
Она спешит домой, запахивает пальто и делает вид, что не слышит голоса Стайлза за спиной. Она не хочет его ни слышать ни видеть, потому что больно, потому что не зажило. Но тот догоняет, ловит за руку, заглядывает в покрасневшие глаза и не отпускает.   
— Лидия, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — Стилински смотрит с надеждой, так, будто она его последнее пристанище, куда можно податься.   
Лидия мнется, ее рана все еще открыта, из нее все еще хлещет кровь и она не хочет, чтобы Стайлз вновь наступал на нее, вновь давил и калечил. Она качает головой, поджимает губы и пытается сбежать, вырваться из его ослабевших пальцев.   
— Прости, Стайлз, но я не хочу сейчас ни о чем говорить, — бросает она извинение, склоняет голову ниже, прикрывает глаза, сдерживая подступающие слезы. Она любит его и видит, как тому больно — как всем им сейчас больно, — она хочет протянуть руки и обнять его, но не может.  
Стилински отпускает ее удивленно, опешив от отказа, и смотрит, как она уходит спешно, чтобы не передумать.  
— Даже если разговор будет про Скотта?   
Стайлз чувствует себя подонком, когда замечает, как вздрагивают плечи подруги, — он знает, что проходится по больному, по еще не зажившему. Лидия же останавливается, сжимается вся, вновь обхватывает себя руками и говорит так тихо, что парень едва ли улавливает ее слова.  
— Как будто, я могу чего-то не знать.   
Она не уходит, продолжает стоять, и Стайлз не теряет времени — приближается к ней на пару шагов, становится рядом, но в глаза не заглядывает, даже не прикасается. Просто облизывает губы, просто прячет руки в карманах, просто давит в себе, разбивает сосульки в душе о ребра.   
— Значит, ты знала о его чувствах ко мне? — Стайлз понятия не имеет, зачем интересуется, ответ и так очевиден, но он все равно спрашивает, а Лидия все равно отвечает.  
— Так же, как и ты о них знал, — она вздыхает, наконец-то поднимает на него взгляд и шепчет, — это было жестоко, так все растоптать.   
— Я надеялся, что он разлюбит, — Стайлзу неловко, хочется присесть, хочется не стоять на дороге и не говорить все эти вещи, не открывать сердце Лидии, которая уже не на его стороне, которая рядом со Скоттом.   
— Это ведь Скотт, — она хочет сказать, что он, как волк, что нового искать не будет, но вместо этого вздыхает, сжимает пояс своего пальто и отворачивается, — не мучай его больше, не ходи к нему.   
Стилински хмурится, чуть отступает от подруги и не говорит, что и впрямь собирался пойти. Не говорит, что собирался прийти и всколыхнуть все вновь, снова извалять сердце когда-то лучшего друга в грязи из пустых слов и холодного льда. Не говорит, что без Скотта рядом не так тепло, не так спокойно, _не так_.   
— Я хотел бы вернуть друга, мне не нужен он как…  
— Нашей дружбы больше нет, Стайлз, — Лидия не смотрит на него, устремляет взгляд куда-то вдаль, где нет Стайлза, где возможно его никогда не будет, — от нее ничего не осталось.  
Она извиняется, снова просит не бередить рану, не выжигать последнее. Стайлз не был бы собой, если бы послушал. 

Скотт ненавидит Стайлза иллюзорно и фальшиво — слишком любит, чтобы ненавидеть по-настоящему, и потому то чувство, когда он, возвращаясь в комнату в общаге, видит Стилински, сидящего в коридоре на полу, никак не ненависть. МакКолл думает, что это похоже больше на раздражение — Скотту больше нечего отдать Стайлзу, тот забрал последнее и самое дорогое, — потому он делает вид, что не замечает бывшего друга и проходит мимо него к своей двери.   
Стилински подскакивает на ноги неуклюже, шатаясь и норовя вновь завалиться обратно, но рука Скотта ловит его как и всегда, почти на автомате.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Стайлз?   
Вопрос повисает в воздухе, слишком усталый и безжизненный, и Скотт одергивает себя — он должен казаться увереннее. Стайлз мнется, подбирая слова, подступая ближе на полшага, поднося покрывшиеся ледяной коркой ладони к знакомому теплу. Стайлз не скучал, не бился в истериках, избивая стены кулаками, не вырывал сердце из груди от боли, как делал это вечерами Скотт, он просто замерзал, леденел, стучал зубами от дикого мороза в грудине.  
— Ты прекрасно дал мне понять, что я ничего для тебя не значу, — Скотт старается говорить ровно, достойно, и голос его не подводит; он тверже чем когда либо был, — не имело смысла приходить.  
Голос МакКолла звучит уверенно; так, словно уже не болит, словно пережил, но в глазах все потеряно и бездушно, разбито, как и его нос, когда Стилински, спустя мгновение, бьет его кулаком прямо в лицо. Парень, опешив, хватается за окровавленный нос, прикрывает его ладонями и непонимающе смотрит на Стайлза. Впрочем, удара он ожидал, вот только несколько раньше, еще когда они только переспали.   
— Ненавижу тебя, МакКолл! — зло шипит, хватая уже не друга за грудки и впечатывая в стену. — Ты все испортил, испоганил!  
В голове Скотта звенит после столкновения со стеной, в душе все клокочет от столкновением со Стайлзом, так близко и так далеко. Стилински шипит, стискивает больно пальцы на плече, обжигает холодным взглядом и дышит прямо в губы.  
— Зачем ты пришел, Стайлз? — задыхается из-за боли в носу, из-за крови заливающей рот, из-за долгого отсутствия Стайлза в его жизни.   
Тот молчит, опускает голову и ослабляет хватку, весь будто сжимается, готовый сбежать. Скотт не уверен, что тот скажет, еще больше он не уверен, что сказанное ему понравится. Скотту хочется играть грязно, вывести Стилински вновь из себя, разозлить его, чтобы тот не сомневался, обрезал все нити сразу.   
— Мне _холодно_.   
Тихое и родное, прижимающееся куда-то в изгиб шеи, дрожащее и больное, совсем как парень, стоящий непозволительно близко, уже не сжимающий куртку Скотта, а держащийся за нее. Стайлз говорит что со Скоттом жарко настолько, что он горит изнутри и это больно, это не то, что нужно. Без Скотта Стилински замерзает насмерть и это еще хуже. Стайлзу нужна середина, ему нужен друг Скотт, почти брат, вторая его половина. МакКоллу от его слов тошно, в носу болезненно щекочет, а на месте куска мяса, которым звалось сердце, не остается ничего.   
— Почему ты вновь и вновь убиваешь меня, Стайлз? — шепотом в самое ухо, горько и больно, и хочется разреветься, уткнувшись разбитым окровавленным носом в темно-русые волосы, придерживая за шею и поглаживая короткие волосы пальцами. Скотту ничего этого нельзя, Скотту достаются лишь похлопывания по плечам, редкие объятия, для которых нужен повод и ошметки его отвергнутой любви. Стилински не смотрит в глаза, ступает на шаг ближе и опирается лбом о плечо бывшего друга, — ему, наконец, стыдно. Чувство вины затапливает его, погребает под собой и не дает выбраться — Скотт должен ненавидеть его, но этот идиот не способен на подобное.   
— Я _так_ люблю тебя, Стайлз, — МакКолл пробует вновь и вновь, с придыханием шепчет сокровенное, собирает по осколкам то, что неминуемо разобьется снова. Он стоит опираясь на стену за спиной и чувствует, как Стилински, склонивший к нему голову, вздрагивает, судорожно поводит плечами, будто скидывая ладони, которых там нет, скидывает признание в любви, и сжимается. Он не смотрит в глаза, не смотрит никуда, зажмуриваясь и едва дыша, зная, что Скотт чувствует любую его перемену, чувствует, как он согревается, оттаивает свое трепыхающееся в груди сердце.   
— Мне не нужно, — шепот в ответ, и снова все зря, снова все вдребезги, снова Стайлз отступает. Скотт не знает, зачем он пытается, но его надежда все никак не хочет умирать, все хватается за жизнь.   
— Ты просишь невозможное, Стайлз, — Скотт готов завыть, позорно заскулить, броситься в ноги и умолять, не заставлять жить так, — я _не могу_ снова друзьями, я не выдержу.   
Стайлз же молчит, ломает Скотта, рвёт на части и крошит порошком. Он знает, прекрасно знает, как больно будет Скотту быть просто другом, как это будет убивать его каждый раз, проще ввести сразу смертельную дозу яда. Стайлз знает, но не может иначе, не может быть без него — слишком уж эгоистичен по отношению к Скотту.   
— Стайлз, — больное, искалеченное, пропитанное солью и медью, — _хорошо_.   
Скотт гладит по плечам, поджимает губы и подписывает себе смертный приговор. Стайлзу не весело, Стайлзу больно так же, как и было — лёд ещё не тает, сердце все ещё не бьется, кровавый ошмёток любви МакКолла все так же лежит у ног, но теперь теплее. Теперь Скотт успокаивает, теперь Скотт давит улыбку, теперь он снова _друг_.


End file.
